Not Alone After All
by SteeleSimz
Summary: Sometimes it is better not to spend the holidays alone. A Mentalist Christmas story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mentalist. Wish I did sometimes.

A/N: This is one of my first stories that I'm writing for Mentalist by myself. I'm writing a co-written story with which is called A Chance to Redefine. Before you start reading I want to say a big thank you to Liv for being my beta and always willing to listen to my crazy ideas. And to my Mom, Dad, and brother for reading everything I write. Finally Merry Christmas to all and enjoy the story.

_Not Alone After All_

The CBI building had become quiet around noon on Christmas Eve as people started to leave to spend their time with loved ones. Jane had been avoiding almost everyone as he sat in his attic looking out into the city skyline. But he knew it wouldn't be long before someone from the team came searching for him. He had been betting on Lisbon to find him before she left.

"Jane. Are you up here?" Lisbon asked quietly as she entered the attic.

"Shouldn't you have already left?" Jane asked as he looked up from his makeshift bed.

"Yes." Lisbon said silently as she approached him. He raised an eyebrow at her urging her to continue.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Lisbon stated as she stood over him.

"I'm fine," Jane replied nonchalantly.

"Liar," Lisbon smirked before sitting on the edge of the bed. He moved his feet to give her some more room.

"Is everyone gone?' Jane asked.

"No, and don't change the subject," Lisbon slightly annoyed.

"I wasn't changing the subject," Jane countered. Shaking her head at what she knew was a losing battle before asking him a question. "Do you plan on staying here all night?"

"No, I will be going home soon," Jane lied. He didn't want to go back to his motel room. Truth be told he really didn't feel like moving off his bed until it was the start of the New Year. Lisbon knew he was lying to her but she wasn't ready to start a fight with him. Sighing to herself she got off the bed.

"Just so you know you are more than welcome to come with me for Christmas," Lisbon spoke softly.

"I thought your brother was spending Christmas with you?" Jane asked without looking at her.

"Yes. But no one should be alone during Christmas," Lisbon replied. He didn't respond to her. She gave him one last look before heading towards the door. "Just think about it and Merry Christmas."

He knew that she didn't want him to be alone on Christmas. But during this time of year he didn't feel much like being a part of anything. Too many memories and thought of 'what if' popped in his head as Christmas approached. So why shouldn't this year be like all the others in which he spent it alone trying not to remember. Because for the first time in a long time he didn't want to be alone.

The day turned to night when he finally decided to head out of the CBI building. As he drove down the familiar streets he couldn't help but look at all the decorated homes where he knew families were having dinner and children were waiting for Santa Claus. He finally stopped the car and looked out of the window. Doubts were starting to creep into his mind as he turned off the car and got out. Thinking he should just get back in the car and drive around, but his feet seem to moving him towards the front door.

"Mr. Jane?" A man asked as Jane walked up the pathway. He looked at him.

"Tommy," Jane acknowledge.

"Didn't expect you to be here," Tommy stated as he placed his phone back in his pocket. Jane looked at him before Tommy explained. "I was talking to my ex."

"Hey Teresa, guess who's here," Tommy stated as the two of them entered the apartment.

"Jane," Lisbon said with surprise in her voice as looked at him. Tommy closed the door behind him before asking Annie to join him in the kitchen.

"You did invite me," Jane answered her unspoken question with a slight smile.

"I did and I'm glad that you came," Lisbon replied with a genuine smile. Their eyes made contact. He walked up to her and was about to speak when Annie entered the living room.

"Do you want to help us decorate the tree?"

* * *

><p>"Yes," Jane said softly as he smiled at Lisbon.<p>

"It looks really good," Tommy stated as he took a step back to admire the Christmas tree.

"Yeah, considering the stories you have told about past Christmas," Annie smirked.

"What stories?" Jane asked with a grin. Lisbon glared at him.

"Well this one Christmas, Teresa had demanded…" Tommy began before he was interrupted.

"Don't you dare Tommy," Lisbon warned.

"You know I will find out sooner or later," Jane whispered in her ear.

"Not if I can help it," Lisbon retorted.

"My dear Lisbon you know you can't hide anything from me," Jane commented.

"True, but there is a first time for everything," Lisbon countered.

"If you two are done. I think I'm going to call it a night," Tommy stated as he walked over to Lisbon and gave her a quick hug before nodding to Jane.

"I think I will call it a night also," Annie stated as she gave both of them a hug before heading upstairs to the guestroom.

"Would you like some tea?" Lisbon asked when it was just the two of them.

"Please," Jane responded as he followed her into the kitchen.

"The tea is in the cupboard, pick any one you want," Lisbon stated as she placed the kettle on the stove.

"Are you having tea?" Jane asked as he open the cupboard and browsed the collection of tea Lisbon had acquired.

"Yes," Lisbon replied as she grabbed two mugs. Jane nodded before making his selection and joining her at the stove.

"Your tea collection has grown," Jane remarked as he placed the bags into the mugs.

"Sometimes I feel like having a cup of tea," Lisbon respond softly as she caught his eye.

"How long is Tommy staying for?" Jane asked.

"He is leaving before the New Year," Lisbon answered as she poured the hot water into the mugs.

"Why don't we go into the living room," Lisbon suggested as she grabbed her mug, Jane followed her.

Lisbon headed over to the stereo and turned on Jane's favorite station, she lowered the sound of it before heading over to join him on the couch.

"You know Tommy is right the tree does look amazing," Jane stated.

"Most of the ornaments are from the family Christmases before our parents died," Lisbon said sadly.

"I used to love Christmas, both growing up and with…," Jane felt his throat tighten. Lisbon rested a hand on his knee. Jane sighed and looked at her. "I just wish that sometimes the holiday would disappear."

"I know," Lisbon had spoken so quietly that he had barely heard her. Jane took another sip of his tea before placing the mug on the table.

"I should get going," Jane stated as he got up and started towards the front door.

"Why?"

"I don't want to intrude on tomorrow morning," Jane answered with a voice that didn't seem like his.

"I want you to stay," Lisbon said. Jane looked at her trying to decide on his options. Lisbon got up and walked over to him. "You are my closest friend and I can't think of anything I would like more than spending Christmas day with you."

"Are you sure," Jane joked with a smile.

"For now, yes," Lisbon replied as she motioned him to the tree.

"I wanted to give you this, this morning, but I had left it here," Lisbon stated as she pulled a box out from under the tree. Jane stared at the nicely wrapped gift. "Go on and open it."

Jane smiled at her as he tore the paper off the small white box. He opened the top portion and look down at the dress watch. It was a simple and elegant mixed together. He pulled the watch out of the box and looked at it more closely. It was grey with a slight black mixed in the wrist band. The face of it was black with the dials in silver.

"I thought it was as good time as ever for you to own one," Lisbon explained with a smile.

"It's amazing, thank you," Jane said as his finger skimmed over the watch.

"There is a description on the back," Lisbon said shyly as her eyes avoided his. He turned over the back and read it

"_P,_

_ Always here for you,_

_ T"_

Jane felt the lump in his throat reappear as he read it. He placed the watch on his wrist and then to Lisbon's surprise headed over to the door. He grabbed his coat and placed his hand in the pocket. He pulled out a nice wrapped gift before placing the coat back and walking over to her.

"This is for you," Jane stated as he gave her the small box. Lisbon felt the smile tug at her lips as she opened the gift. As she opened the box she couldn't help but laugh when saw the slim, delicate watch. Her watch had a silver arm band and while the face of it was a beautiful shade of green the dial was in silver.

"I guess our minds are really in sync," Lisbon stated as she pulled out the watch.

"I thought it was time you had a new one, read the description," Jane said gently. Lisbon nodded and turned the watch over.

"_T,_

_ Trust me, for I trust you completely,_

_ P"_

"Jane it is amazing," Lisbon answered his unspoken question. "Thank you." She then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She placed the watch on her wrist.

"Merry Christmas, Teresa," Jane said her name softly as he looked at her.

"Merry Christmas, Patrick," Lisbon returned his smile.

"Maybe we should call it a night," Lisbon suggested as she looked at the time on the watch.

"Sounds good," Jane stated. Lisbon nodded and headed over to the closet to pull out a few blankets and a pillow.

"I know it isn't your couch but you should be fine," Lisbon stated as she placed the items down.

"It will be perfect," Jane answered before he walked over to the couch.

"Goodnight, Jane," Lisbon stated as she headed towards the stairs.

"Goodnight, Lisbon," Jane replied as he opened the blanket but stopped and looked at her. "Thank you for inviting me." Lisbon gave him a smile before she headed up the stairs.

Jane lay down on the couch and stared at the Christmas tree. He knew tomorrow would bring some unwanted memories but Lisbon had been correct when they had talked this past afternoon. No one should be alone on Christmas.


End file.
